


The Man

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in the Stomach, Drabble, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Well not marks, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: In which characters get butterflies in their stomachs the moment they see their soulmates for the first time.  First up... Owen Grady.  Fuck.





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRareKaysenGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/gifts).



> Something I've been working on. There's several parts to this. I was gonna wait and post all at once when I got all of them done. But today is Trope Tuesday and the topic is Soulmates! 8D So why not?

Butterflies. The moment he looked across the plaza and saw the kid. That's what he felt. Butterflies. It was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Claire's voice in his ears didn't register. She was thanking him or some bullshit, for agreeing to show her nephews around. He mumbled out a response, he was sure. Because he could see her smiling at him out of the corner of his eyes. And she looked happy. Which was a good thing. But he honestly had no clue what he said. Or what she said, for that matter. He couldn't concentrate on anything around him.

His eyes couldn't even leave the kid. He was standing, his hand on the shoulder of a much smaller kid. He looked equally parts bored and annoyed. And Owen knew, it would be his luck, that those were Claire's nephews. And the older one, Owen prayed he was legal, turned slowly. And he looked Owen's way. And the fluttering in his stomach only seemed to intensify.

Shit. He was over 30. How the fuck was some jailbait kid giving him the butterflies? He wasn't some teenager who believe in the love at first sight butterfly shit.

But he could feel the butterflies. And the thumping of his heart. And the rushing of his blood.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second shortest thing I've ever written. 8D


End file.
